The Confessions of Lisa Turpin
by roze
Summary: This is about the life of Ravenclaw,Lisa Turpin and the adventures you din't hear about. Please r+r-roze x
1. Chapter 1 :The dream

Hello, this is my 2nd fic, Hooray! This story has no plot what so ever, cos I can't be bothered to think up one. Just lots of ridiculous ideas pouring out of head. Well here goes! Please r+r! roze x  
  
The confessions of Lisa Turpin  
  
~ 14th February ~ 10 o'clock~ am ~  
  
"Lisa, you are so beautiful. I would just like to ask you-" He stopped and looked at the red carpet we were standing on.  
  
"What?" I asked, lifting his gorgeous head up to me.  
  
"Just, um, will you m-" Terry was cut off by a huge rumbling noise. An earthquake! The posh restaurant was falling to bits before my eyes. A waiter was running towards me, with a plate full of spaghetti Bolognese. He held it out in front of my face, then, SPLAT! It hit me straight in the face.  
  
"LISA! Wake up you stupid great prat! It's Valentines day!" someone screamed.  
  
I woke up with a start. Padma had slapped me round the face, and Mandy was shaking me.  
  
"Me? A stupid great prat? You two are the stupid great prats! Terry was about to propose, you tarts!" I screamed. They stared at me. Vicki, the Durmstrang exchange student was already reaching for her translation book.  
  
"Terry has his eyes on Cho, not you." Padma said sympathetically.  
  
"Prick." I muttered.  
  
"Look! You've got some chocolate and a red rose!" squealed Mandy.  
  
"Vell, ve all know who dat came flom!" laughed Vicky.  
  
"Hooray Henri, no doubt." I answered, rather annoyed.  
  
"Vell, I 'av not got even one! Dat does not include de one flom Viktor." She smiled slyly " I'll 'av your docolates if you do not vant any!"  
  
"As much as I love you for being a fantastic friend - no. I am a dedicated chocoholic." I answered.  
  
"Vat does cho-co-lo-kik mean?"  
  
"Someone who is completely addicted to chocolate." I took out my wand and changed into a white adidas hoodie and torn jeans. "Come on, I want to know who got what from who."  
  
"Dat is vine wiv me! Vat about you two?" Mandy and Padma nodded and we made our way to the Great Hall.  
  
We walked into the white and blue Ravenclaw Common room. Sam Nott ran up to us.  
  
"Guess what? Terry's been given a Valentines card from Cho!" he said, brushing some golden blonde hair from his eyes.  
  
"Hooray." I answered sarcastically. He noticed my sarcasm and looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked irritably.  
  
"Nothing." Mandy suddenly gave us the buzz signal. Oh no.  
  
The buzz is where we start humming the BN advert (like in the Office - if you're in the UK you'll hopefully understand) Padma started. Vicki joined in. My turn. Lastly, Mandy joined us. I would've loved to see the faces of the people coming into the room if I wasn't in such a foul mood. I really wanted to stop - because Terry was coming into the room. With Hooray Henri. My life is over - if it isn't over already.  
  
The first person to stop the buzz has to hug the first boy she meets. That would be Sam. Oh, what the hell. I stopped and hugged Sam. He stared at me like I was some crazed lunatic.  
  
"Sorry. Rules are rules. Come on girls, I want to leave the clouds." And with that, we left. The Common room was nicknamed the clouds, because it is white and blue. Like the sky.  
  
We entered the Great Hall to find ridiculous red hearts and roses floating around our heads.  
  
"They're safety hazards." I said as I walked straight into a heart. "Bugger off!" But it just carried on flitting round my head.  
  
~ Breakfast ~  
  
Retarded heart still flying round my head.  
  
~ Half-way through Breakfast ~  
  
Demented heart still circling around my head.  
  
My parent's owl - Hallu - delivered the usual.  
  
Dear Lisa,  
  
Hope you're enjoying yourself. Ali baba (our black cat) has another dent in his tail. Due to your father's lack of judgement as to where he should sit. (Stupid thing. My dad that is - not the cat) That is a total of 16 awkward angles. Hallucination has only 3 feathers left on him because he's had another fit. Happy Valentine's day, darling. We miss you ever so much. Are you coming back for Easter?  
  
Love, Mum. X x  
  
I glanced at Hallu. Well he's got 2 ½ feathers as far I can see. I threw him a reply, and he um, fell off the table. Great.  
  
Crazy heart is still whizzing round my head.  
  
~ Nearly End of Breakfast ~  
  
Completely-demented-heart-that-is-driving-me-barmy, is still whooshing round my head.  
  
Why is my life so depressing?  
  
~ End of Breakfast ~  
  
Hallu's choking on a rose leaf he's found on the floor. Twit.  
  
Nutty heart is still dancing around my head.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like this chapter. I've never done a comedy before. It's kind of weird. Never mind. PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE r+r *author on her knees begging* roze x 


	2. Chapter 2 :CP90

Hi! I'm back again. Promise me that you will r+r. Better put on a disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
R+R! Please! roze x  
  
The confessions of Lisa Turpin  
  
~ In great distress ~  
  
Tried to get Flitwick to help get rid of the dratted heart. Ok, he did his best and burst it. Covering me in red wine. Now I'm a walking, talking, grape vine. Wonderful. I managed to get Hallu out the window - by throwing him.  
  
Padma is rather, lets just say, annoyed that she didn't get a Valentine from Draco Malfoy.  
  
~ Lunchtime ~  
  
Still smelling like a drunkard who went swimming in a pool of wine.  
  
~ During Dumbledore's 'Happy Valentines' speech ~  
  
Being the ever-so-daring-me, I gave my buddies the buzz signal.  
  
~ After Dumbledore's 'Happy Valentines' speech ~  
  
SM (Shampoo murderer - Snape) strode up to us and gave us a detention with him.  
  
~ Walking down corridor ~  
  
I saw CP-90 (Crack Pot 90 yr. Old - Moody) hobbling down the corridor taking a swig from his flask. I've always wondered what was in his flask. Time to find out.  
  
CP-90 walked towards me, not realising that I was there. Using my prank thinking brain, I stuck my leg out, causing him to trip over. Squirming and threatening to get me back, once he could find his wand.  
  
I was just too quick for him. I grabbed his flask and ran to the kitchens. The pear seemed to take less time to start giggling. Probably because I smelt like a glass of wine.  
  
I ran to the house elves, demanding for a bottle, which I could screw a lid on to. Posy, a girl house-elf handed me a milk bottle. I emptied the contents of the flask into it and hid the bottle in my robes. Then I filled the flask up with water and ran out.  
  
~ Back in corridor ~  
  
When I reached CP-90, SM was there, ready to take 9000000000000 points from Ravenclaw, and a detention.  
  
I handed CP-90's flask back. SM took 90 points away, and gave me a double detention. Then SM glided away leaving CP-90 and me. Before I was even able to turn around and face CP-90, there was this flash of bright blue light.  
  
~ Looking through a rabbit's eyes ~  
  
Suddenly I shrank, and had a desire to eat carrots. Then I began bouncing. I tried to wriggle away. Then there was this booming voice:  
  
"NEVER. EVER. DO THAT AGAIN! ! ! !" it roared as I bounced off the floor and walls. It killed but I found it funny.  
  
Now I feel so sorry for rabbits, their bodies aren't capable of laughing. Carrots, I need carrots.  
  
"Professor!" screeched Hot cross bun (McGonagall)" stop that this instant!"  
  
~ Back to my normal, crazy, self ~  
  
I transformed back to myself, extremely bruised, but in hysterics.  
  
Hot cross bun was giving CP-90 a 'how we punish pupils' speech.  
  
Still laughing, still smelling of wine, still wanting carrots, I made my way back to the clouds.  
  
  
  
Not a very good chapter, I know. But in the next few chapters Lisa will be having a lot of fun in her detentions. There is a button in the bottom left hand corner there, screaming to be used. *Please press me! * so r+r! roze x 


	3. Chapter 3 :Detention

Bonjour, mon fanfic friends of mine! (I'm not French, so if I've spelt something wrong, it's not my fault) Here is the 3rd chapter for you.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
Please r+r, roze x  
  
The Confessions of Lisa Turpin  
  
~ Potions Detention 1 ~  
  
I ran down to the dungeons, to find Padma, Mandy, Vicky, and SM waiting for me.  
  
"You're late." SM exclaimed.  
  
"So? I'm here now. Anyway, I was only late by 0.25373 seconds." I replied.  
  
"1 point from Ravenclaw, and it was actually 1.25373 minutes." He responded snottily.  
  
"I want all 4 of you to clean this room, organise the storage cupboards, and dust and polish all the equipment." I stared at him. Ignorant Shampoo Murderer. How are we expected to do that?  
  
"Please note that the cauldron over there is not to be touched. If this is not finished by tonight, 50 points will be taken. Each."  
  
I hate Snape, so much.  
  
Snape left us to go to some meeting. Leaving us to do the dirty work.  
  
~ Half an hour later ~  
  
We've only just finished sorting out the store cupboard. There were 3645 bottles, plants, body bits and powder exactly.  
  
I decided to share my little triumph to my tortured friends. CP-90's potion.  
  
"You are going to be so done." Padma gasped.  
  
"Vat an idiot."  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Mandy." Drink it!"  
  
"You've got to be ruddy mad to do something like that."  
  
"Lisa is ridda mad." Vicky giggled.  
  
"Fine. I'll drink it. I mean, if it's good enough for CP-90, it's good enough for me."  
  
"Oh my god." Padma said.  
  
"You called?" asked Mandy, stepping up to Padma.  
  
We all cracked up.  
  
I removed the cap from the bottle and took a large gulp from it.  
  
There was this weird feeling in my skin. I felt my leg disappearing, and an eye fell out from my eye socket.  
  
Mandy picked it up and ran to the store cupboard to find something to protect it.  
  
My hair began turning grey. Ugh.  
  
"You're turning into CP-90!" shrieked Padma.  
  
"Goodness graseeos me."  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Mandy.  
  
"What?" I asked. With a horrible shaky voice like CP-90's.  
  
"I've knocked the cauldron over!"  
  
I turned to look at the seeping, pink, bubbling liquid coming towards me.  
  
"RUN! ! !" screamed Padma.  
  
"Wait! I've only got half a leg and 1 eye!" I shrieked.  
  
"And I've got Lisa's eyeball!" Mandy yelled.  
  
Padma carried on running, but Vicky came back and helped me hobble helplessly along the corridor, past 2 groups of 1st years, and 1 group of 3rd years.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" asked an oily voice behind us.  
  
SM was there with Draco Malfoy. I'm a dead witch.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. What is going to happen next? Find out, sometime, on, The Confessions of Lisa Turpin. Please r+r - roze x 


	4. Chapter 4 :Pink goo

Hello! I am back yet again. Sorry. Thank you Lydia for being such a fantastic reviewer and friend. Please r+r! roze x  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
Please r+r, roze x  
  
The Confessions of Lisa Turpin  
  
~ Very frightened of SM ~  
  
Malfoy smirked at us as SM gave us an icy glare.  
  
"I take it that you have finished?" He asked us.  
  
We were completely speechless.  
  
"Severus, what are talking about?" I asked, trying to be CP-90.  
  
"Turpin, you don't fool me." He replied.  
  
"Turpin. That was the name of that pleasant girl who gave me some of her hair."  
  
"Pleasant and Turpin do not fit in the same sentence I'm afraid."  
  
I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to make me angry, so he'll be able to tell whom I am. Tough luck.  
  
"Well, I suppose you are right." I laughed.  
  
SM looked quite shocked. Tee hee.  
  
"But Alastor, why on earth would you need a polyjuice potion?"  
  
"Defence!" I barked "Against that wall of pink goo!"  
  
"Pink goo?" asked SM.  
  
"That pink goo, professor." Remarked Mandy looking down the corridor.  
  
Flowing towards us was a huge wall of bubbling, pink, goo.  
  
"RUN!" screamed Padma.  
  
We ran for our lives.  
  
Thank you. Please r+r. roze x 


	5. Chapter 5 :Strange

Welcome back to the fluffy, unknown world of Lisa Turpin. Thank you to Animalcrackers for the review. And Lydia, you're the best. Thanks to sosopolo for your judgement.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
Please r+r, roze x  
  
The Confessions of Lisa Turpin  
  
~ Running away from some toxic, pink goo ~  
  
Padma, Mandy, Vicky, SM, Malfoy and I ran for our lives to the Great Hall.  
  
We had just reached the entrance hall when I realised my leg had formed.  
  
"Mandy! Give me my eye back!" I screamed.  
  
"Wait a moment!"  
  
"You had me fooled for a moment there, Turpin." Panted SM.  
  
Oh bugger.  
  
~ At the lake ~  
  
"Turpin!" I heard someone yell.  
  
I turned around to meet Draco Malfoy's cold face.  
  
"Professor Snape asked me to hand you this."  
  
He gave me a piece of folded parchment.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy." I answered, expecting him to go away.  
  
Instead, he decided to stay and watch me open it up.  
  
Are all Slytherin's this weird? Never mind. Lets see what this thing says.  
  
Lisa Turpin,  
  
Will you please meet me outside the statue of Gwendolyn the Great at 6:00 pm tonight. Looking forward to seeing you there.  
  
Professor Snape.  
  
Ps. Put on an invisibility cloak, or use an invisibility charm.  
  
Strange. He doesn't want me to be seen. There must be a reason. Maybe he doesn't want to see my face after today. Yes. That must be it.  
  
Then again. Looking forward to seeing you there? Now that is what I call weird. Well, freaky to be honest.  
  
"Strange." Muttered Malfoy behind me.  
  
There is only one logical explanation.  
  
"Malfoy, this is not funny. Because I will turn up at 6:00. And if I find that you had made this all up I'll, I'll. . ."  
  
"You'll, you'll. . ."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy."  
  
"Sorry." He apologised.  
  
Wait a minute. A Malfoy has just apologised with an innocent face. This is getting weirder and weirder.  
  
I need something to eat. I'm famished. Chocolate will do the trick.  
  
"Seriously, I will kill you if I find that you made it up."  
  
"Fine by me." He answered cockily. Yet, he looked as good as Terry Boot usually does. Now I know why Padma has such a crush on him.  
  
I stood up and left him by the lakeside.  
  
~ Back in the clouds ~  
  
"Guess what?" asked Sam Nott, the gossip channel and my ex.  
  
"What." I asked unenthusiastically.  
  
"Padma is going out with Terry!"  
  
Bitch.  
  
Bugger.  
  
"So?" asked Sam.  
  
"Tell them I said good luck."  
  
Sam walked off, satisfied with my answer.  
  
"And a hell of a lot of bad luck." I added as an undertone.  
  
I stalked back to my bed. I collapsed on the bed and picked up my valentine presents. I picked up the red rose. Attached to the rose was a little gold tag.  
  
I turned it over. This is what it said:  
  
Tap me with your wand and say ~ Seiber. X  
  
What is up with everyone today? Better start a list of very strange things that have happened to me today.  
  
Strange things that have happened to me today (and annoying)  
  
1.A heart decided to circle round my head for 1-½ hours.  
  
2. I got covered in red wine  
  
3.CP-90 has a polyjuice potion of himself. (What?)  
  
4. Turned into a rabbit.  
  
5. Lost half a leg and eye.  
  
6. Ran away from bubbling, pink liquid.  
  
7. Strange letter from SM.  
  
8. A Malfoy apologised innocently.  
  
9. Given a queer tag attached to roses.  
  
Wow. Hopefully there won't be a 10th.  
  
Am I the only sane person in this whole school?  
  
Anyway. Back to this tag.  
  
"Seiber!" I yelled.  
  
The tag exploded into little gold sparks. But then they began swirling around and around me. By this time they were a gold blur. But slowly, they were changing colour. They turned into Blue and Silver sparks and then turned into Green and Silver sparks.  
  
They then split up into groups. The sparks were moulding into letters with the odd spark emitting from them.  
  
Meet me by the statue of Gwendolyn the Great at 6:00 pm tonight. See you there. Love you,  
  
Secret Admirer. X x x x x x x x  
  
Ps. Come invisible. I don't want anyone to see. Yet.  
  
Oh god. What if Snape catches 'secret admirer'?  
  
Secret Admirer would be no more. I really am in a stew.  
  
See what happens in 'The Confessions of Lisa Turpin' next time. Bye! Please r+r! *author stocking up on cyber cookies for those who do review* roze x 


	6. Chapter 6 : Mystery nearly solved

Hello! I'm back! Sorry I took a long time to upload this chapter. I just haven't had the time. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I love you! Mwah! Mwah! Just joking. I'm straight, and Lydia I know you are too, so SHUT UP! Don't worry Lyds, I'll yell at you the next time I see you.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
Please r+r, roze x  
  
The Confessions of Lisa Turpin  
  
~ 6:00 by the statue of Gwendolyn The Great ~  
  
SM, where are you? Secret admirer where are you? I should be having my dinner now. But instead, I have to wait for both of you and you haven't turned up. Stupid people.  
  
~ 6:10 by the statue of Gwendolyn The Great ~  
  
I just had a few thoughts.  
  
1.Is SM my secret admirer? I'd rather eat bubotuber pus than go out with him.  
  
2.I bet Malfoy has set me up. Aghhhhhhhh!  
  
3.Did that letter really come from SM? Don't have a clue.  
  
4.If I'm invisible, how are they going to know where I am? I am so stupid.  
  
5. They're probably invisible too. Ha ha.  
  
I found this so funny, I began laughing in hysterics.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a quiet whisper.  
  
"Move your right arm a bit"  
  
What on earth? Oh. When I moved my arm quickly, the air quavered a bit.  
  
"Not that much, I won't know where you are."  
  
Silly me.  
  
Finally.  
  
Whoever it was, took my hand and led me out to the rose garden. He (She. Oh my god. I never thought about that. That voice was too low for a girl. I hope) pulled me down to one of the benches. The fire fairies around us flitted about, casting light on the shadowed ground. It was getting darker, and colder.  
  
Person put an arm around me, which I was quite grateful for. I mean, it's February for Merlin's sake.  
  
"Let me see your face." Person said. I pulled the hood off my face, to see nothing.  
  
"Let me see yours." I said. Slowly, and gradually, as the invisibility charm dissolved to nothing, I saw . . .  
  
Oh my god.  
See who's underneath the charm, in the next instalment of ' The Confessions of Lisa Turpin'. Love cliffys. Don't you? * Evil laugh* Mwah ha ha ha ha! This chap's a bit too short. Lets make it longer.  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
That looks nice doesn't it? Oh well. See you! Bye!  
  
Please r+r. roze x 


	7. Chapter 7: The photo

Hello! I'm back! Wahoo! Sorry about that mental streak, it boosts my imagination. Thank you to faithful reviewer, and friend, Lydia!  
  
Flipping hell, do I need to put the same goddamn disclaimer again? *Computer nods * Damn. Wait a second. Did the computer just nod? *Silence * Oh well. Here's the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: This fic has been created solely for entertainment purposes. I, roze, take full credit for all improvements in your life commencing as of your reading of this fic and continuing for a reasonable period of time thereafter or until hell freezes over, whichever is longer. I, roze, accept no blame for any trouble you might get into because of same, including but not limited to: grounding, detention, expulsion from school, disfiguring hunting accidents, and the death penalty. You have now been duly warned. Enjoy!  
  
Please r+r, roze x  
  
The Confessions of Lisa Turpin  
  
~ In complete and utter shock ~  
  
This is way, way, way too good to be true. It can't be, it just can't.  
  
Malfoy for heaven's sake. Malfoy! Of the people that can be sitting in front of me, Malfoy! One of the best-looking boys I know, Malfoy! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!  
  
Malfoy gave me a very crooked smile, one that only 4 people in this school I know, can do:  
  
1.Ron Weasley (Wheeze)  
  
2. Neville Longbottom (Longass)  
  
3.Henry Wells (Hooray Henry-HH)  
  
4. Harry Potter (Gone Potty)  
  
Eurgh. I don't fancy going out with any of them. Especially HH and Longass. Wheeze is way too poor to ever go out with. Gone Potty is just way too Famous and Goody Goody for me.  
  
I also know that for a fact, that Malfoy cannot do that smile.  
  
"You're not Malfoy." I told 'him'.  
  
"C course I am." 'He' stammered.  
  
Only HH or Longass would get in a stress like this, and stammer. Hmmm.  
  
"You're not." I insisted.  
  
"Y yes, I I am." Tears were welling up in his eyes. Welling. Welling. Wells! It can't be Longass, because he would've started crying ages ago.  
  
"You're not, HENRY!" I yelled his name at him.  
  
He wobbled and gave me a fantastic idea.  
  
"Wait there, I need to go to the library. I'll be right back."  
  
~ In the library ~  
  
Where is that book? 'Fantastic Photography' by Professor Faloke?  
  
Malfoy. He's got it. Ugh.  
  
I walked towards him quickly and grabbed the book.  
  
"Give it back. Now!"  
  
I ignored him, and ran back to the rose garden. I flipped to page 55, under 'snappy photos'.  
  
Quick and easy to use. Just flick your wand and say: "Petri!"  
  
I turned to 'Malfoy'. Any minute now, and Malfoy will gradually get acne.  
  
There it is!  
  
"Petri!" I screamed.  
  
HH looked at me, stunned. I shrugged, and flipped to the back of the book.  
  
To retrieve taken photos, using your wand, follow the following directions:  
  
Rotate your wand hand (holding the wand) in a circular motion, anti- clockwise. Repeat this after 5 turns: "Mayer!"  
  
I drew 5 circles with my wand.  
  
"Mayer!"  
  
Slowly a photo of Draco Malfoy with acne appeared. Ha ha. Lisa, you are one clever girl.  
  
I laughed at the photo.  
  
"I don't see any reason as to why you are laughing out here, when you should be at detention." SM remarked behind me. "A library book out in the school grounds too. Disgraceful. 50 points from Ravenclaw."  
  
He made up that rule! Stupid Slime ball. Why doesn't he get a life?  
  
"Dungeons. Now. You owe me 4 now. If you leave now, that will be 5! Quick! Up!"  
  
For heaven's sake, calm down! Hasn't he ever heard of breathing?  
  
I quickly hid the photo of Malfoy in one of my pockets, and ran off to the dungeons.  
  
Stupid old fart, that is so not fair!  
  
That is the end of this chapter, so please, PLEASE r+r. Review. REVIEW! roze x 


End file.
